Is that Kagome?
by alucardgal
Summary: Kagome has spent six months in the future from an injury that she got in a fight thanks to Inuyasha. She comes back changed for the better. Rated M for future chapters, whenever.
1. Prologue

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: This is my first Inuyasha fanfic! Please be nice! Just a one-shot to see how everyone likes it! If I get enough reviews I will continue a little bit more. Kagome please the disclaimer!**

**Kagome: Ok, alucardgal does not own Inuyasha; if she did it would be in more chaos than normal! Now one the one-shot fic!**

**-Prologue-**

It has been about six months since Kagome has been injured, again, thanks to the dog-boy known as Inuyasha. During Kagome's recovery she started to train in her spiritual powers so that won't happen again.

"I wonder what is happening with the others." Kagome wonders out loud in her room, as she is working on her school work. Her mother and grandfather had both decided that when Kagome returns to the feudal era, she will be considered homeschooled.

Kagome sighs, and looks at her alarm clock and sees it about time to hit the hay. "Well, tomorrow is the last of public school day for me, and thanks goodness." She mumbles to herself, and went to bed.

After her 'official' last day at a public school that was uneventful. The monstrosity of her yellow camping bag is filled with all she needs, and Kagome, looks at what she will wear.

"I am not Kikyo, but thanks to mama, I will not look like her." Kagome states to herself as she puts on her revamped priestess robes. The style is the same as Kikyo's, but not the colors, the top is in the color of baby blue, with the trimmings in dark blue, the bottoms are dark blue, with the trimmings in the color of baby blue.

Kagome also packed another set, in case of needing to, the colors for this set, was light green with the trimmings of brown, and the bottoms are brown with light green trimmings.

After checking and double checking for her supplies, and treats for everyone. Kagome hopes that everyone-Miroku, Sango, Kilala, Shippo, Inuyasha, would not be too upset for not coming back right away.

Kagome gathered her yellow monstrosity, her new bow and arrows, and a sword that she found on the shrine.

Kagome smiles when she looks at her sword, "I can't wait until I tell Sango that I know the basics of sword play now." Kagome whispered quietly, and then straps her sword, like how Inuyasha does. Before leaving her room, Kagome takes a quick look in making sure she did not forget anything.

As soon as Kagome is at the bottom of the stairs, a little boy, known as Souta, tackle hugs his older sister with tears in his eyes, knowing that it will be a long time before he sees her again. "I'll miss you Kagome." Souta whispers in sadness. "I will miss you too, Souta. Be good; take care of mom and grandpa." Kagome replies as she was returning his hug.

Kagome then hugs her grandfather, who in turns gives her some already made sutras, and a kit to how to make them with supplies for doing so. "Your mother is at the well, Kagome." Her grandfather tells her. "Ok grandpa, I will miss you, I will see when I get back." Kagome replies as she takes the sutras, and kit, the already sutras in her sleeves, and the kit into her yellow monstrosity, then proceed to walk outside toward the well house.

When Kagome reached the well house, she hears her mother silently sobbing. Kagome expertly sneaked into the well house, seeing her mother, looking into the well, crying softly. "Oh mama, don't cry!" Kagome cried out, as she hugged her mother from behind.

Her mother, turns around, and states with tears, "T-this is it? Kagome, please take care of yourself. And don't forget, do not tell them!"

"I won't mama, don't worry." Kagome replies with tears in her eyes too.

Walking in is her brother, and grandfather, to see her off, like her mother. "Well it is time to finish this quest." Kagome states as she climb onto the lip of the well before jumping in.

With one last look at her future family, Kagome nods to them, as the futuristic family looks on with tears. Kagome looks away and jumps into the well, letting the time flowing magic's take her back to the past, to feudal Japan.

It was evening in the country side of feudal Japan; birds were quieting, while the crickets and other night time bugs, and animals were waking making noises in the peaceful place.

**SMACK!**

Well was peaceful, if it wasn't for a small group in the village of Edo. Siting by the fire in one of the small homes, that is closest to Inuyasha's forest. There is an elderly woman, with a black eye patch on her right eye; she is wearing the standard white and red, priestess robes. Sitting across of the elderly women, a young man, who is dressed, in black and purple monk robes, currently is rubbing his check with a satisfied smile. Next to the monk to his right, sits a young fuming woman, wearing body tight armor, a demon slayer kind of armor in black and pink.

Nestled between the elderly women and the younger woman, was a strange looking child, which had paws for feet, an orange colored fox like tail, and wearing blue and brown for clothes. The child had ears that were elf-like. In the strange child's lap, being petted by the child was a cream colored fur with black eared, and the tips of its two tails, was a kitten.

Across of the strange child and kitten by the curtain of the little home, sat, in robes of the fire rat, red in color of course, silver hair, for ears, were like silver puppy ears that twitched to every sound, this person was a young man. He was sitting with one leg up, the other down, and his sword in his lap, vertically in case of in needing it. The young man's eyes were closed, not wanting to look at anyone.

The strange child, jumped up abruptly, and ran out the curtain door, with the strange like kitten running after him.

"Wonder why Shippo left like that?" The now, not so pissed off young women, she had calmed a bit down, stated as she sat down a bit from the monk.

"Don't know why, child but ye will find out soon enough." The Elderly women stated with mirth her old eyes.

The group hears cries of joy, and talking, deciding that whoever it is will come in and talk to them.

Shippo came in with someone the group has not seen in about six whole months.

"Kagome…" The whole group states in shock, as the said person walks in the little house.

**Me: Well, sorry for leaving it there but if you want me to write…REVIEW!**

**Everyone in Inuyasha: NOOOO! READERS REVIEW! WE DO NOT WANNA BE STUCK HERE!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Flames will be roasting marshmallows!**

**Me: Wow….can't believe this turn out! *dances around***

**Inuyasha: Hey, why are you dancing?**

**Me: Oh you'll see…hehehehehe….Kagome, Sango, Disclaimer please!**

**Kagome and Sango: Ok! Well, alucardgal doesn't own Inuyasha, if she did, it will be in chaos! Now onto the FIC!**

**888888**

**-Last time-**

**Shippo came in with someone the group has not seen in about six whole months.**

"**Kagome…" The whole group states in shock, as the said person walks in the little house.**

**8888888**

**-Chapter One-**

"Hey guys, I am back." Kagome greeted, monotone was her voice, and her expression had a smile not reaching her eyes. While her eyes showed a difference that everyone's noticed that she had changed, either for the better or for worse.

Jumping up onto her shoulder, Shippo, states, "Kagome I missed you too much!" and then gives her a large hug as he could, and nuzzles her neck by his fox instinct.

Reaching up and petted his head, Kagome replies, "I missed you too, and since you guys have had lunch. Sango, we need to talk, woman to woman."

The women in the demon slaying armor, now known as Sango, slightly cringed at how Kagome had talked, nodding in understanding. Looking down to Shippo in the corner of her left eye, Kagome states, "Shippo, you need to stay here for a second. All stay here except for Sango; I will tell you why when she and I return."

"Ok Kagome, but please hurry." Shippo replies, with a small smile, he jumps down and sat next to the older priestess.

After that, the two women left, and walked to the Sacred Tree of Ages, sitting down. A few minutes later, Kagome asked, "Sango, can you tell me something?"

Sango was uneasy, even when Kagome had asked her something, she replied, "Of Course Kagome, What is it?"

Kagome threw up a barrier, and stated, "First off before you become alarmed, that's a new trick I have learned. No one can see us, or hear us, or know we are here."

Sango blinked in surprise, at the sudden formed barrier, she also had noticed that the barrier is much stronger than it used to be.

"Wow Kagome! Your barrier is strong. Well, what is what you wanted to ask?" Sango inquired who was curious about her longtime friend and adopted sister.

Smiling like she has done before, and Kagome replies with her question, "Sango, What is the nature of dogs? Like as in the Alpha and the omega?"

Taken back by the question, Sango replies, "Well, what do you know?"

"Have you noticed how I am treated by Inuyasha? He treats me like I am the omega." Kagome states, with some kind of anger.

Sango thinks of what Kagome has said, '_yeah, now I understand as to why she asks this but why ask me…I have to find out.'_

"Kagome tell me why?" Sango questioned.

Kagome gave Sango a hard thoughtful look and then she replied, "I am sick and tired of being the Omega, I am going to formally challenge Inuyasha for the right of Alpha."

The two women started doing some catching up a bit, before Kagome challenges Inuyasha.

**888888888**

Meanwhile, back at the little house, the males of the group were becoming worried over where the two women had gone. It's a little late in the afternoon, Kagome and Sango has not returned.

Before anyone got to look for them, Sango walks in with a look of wonder on her face, but where was Kagome?

"Hey Sango, where is Kagome?!" Inuyasha demanded with annoyance in his face and tone.

Sango huffs but replies, "Kagome has sent me here to tell you guys to follow me. Oh and Kaede, you are also wanted, Kilala will take you."

So, the group followed Sango a bit into the forest that was named after Inuyasha. They can upon a clearing, seeing Kagome in the middle meditating. Not sitting well with Inuyasha, he was angry that Kagome is out here by herself, '_She would have been attacked, stupid wench!'_

"Kagome everyone is here." Sango called out to Kagome.

"Good, ok everyone here is the deal. I will speak, and then you can ask all the questions after. Sango already knows, and has the permission to smack you to keep you quiet till I am done." Kagome stated in a calm, stern way.

After seeing all nodding, Kagome continues, "I am sick and tired of being the damsel in distress, I am sick and tired of being belittled and emotionally controlled. I am sick and tired of someone not listening when asked to stop walking for a break. I am sick and tired of being compared, and I am sick and tired of someone of being a jerk!"

All but Sango became the universal form of the anime sweat drop. With uneasy looks all thoughts were, '_what happened to our Kagome?'_

"Inuyasha, you are a dog, so I will go by this. Inuyasha I challenge you as for the right of ALPHA OF OUR PACK! Kagome stated angrily, pulling out a delicate sword, that had transformed into pure blue-green, energy flames, and taking a battle stance soon after.

All but Sango had eyes widened, Sango states to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you have been challenge openly and formally for the right of Alpha, do you accept? If not, you will lose by default and lose your honor."

Inuyasha shakes his head to clear his thoughts, and replies, "Well, I guess I have no choice but to accept, you are on Kagome, no holding back even if you are human."

With the decision final, the two squared off, not one attacking yet but was circling each other.

Inuyasha attacked first, swiping Tessaiga from the right to the left, and then left to the right. Kagome surprised him by blocking him on both times and pushed back and countered with upward and downward motions.

Kagome round-house kicked Inuyasha in the chin throwing him onto the other side of the clearing. Kagome stayed standing and watched Inuyasha get up.

After rubbing his chin, the chin, stinging a bit, Inuyasha growled, and ran, raising Tessaiga yelled, "Wind Scar!" The Wind Scar was released when Inuyasha slashed the air where the demonic and holy magic's collided, rushing forward to Kagome.

Everyone who was not battling was shouting at Inuyasha, "No Inuyasha!"

Kagome smiled, and yelled an attack, "Breaking Holy Wave!"

A wave a pure blue energy dispersing the Wind Scar like it was nothing, or more like purifying it.

A wave of awe of the group that's not fighting, Inuyasha eyes widened but then narrowed.

"Sacred Flame Wave!" Kagome yelled, slashing the air with her sword, blue-green fire, like Shippo's, burst out of nowhere, and was aiming toward Inuyasha at high speeds. Unfortunately, for Inuyasha, it was a direct hit. Sending Inuyasha flying in the air, and precedes hitting a few trees behind him.

Kagome knowing she should end it now, raced to where Inuyasha had landed. She spots him trapped amongst the trees. Kagome quickly walks to Inuyasha and points the tip of her sword at his throat and demands in a dangerous tone, "Submit, I am now Alpha."

In shock at being defeated, by Kagome, he exposes his neck and says, while panting from exhaustion, "I submit, you are Alpha."

The group who were watching had caught up to see this, and was surprised that Kagome had beaten Inuyasha, and now is helping him out of his tree predicament.

**88888888888888**

Back at Kaede's little home, where Kagome, and Inuyasha is resting from the fight.

Inuyasha at his usual spot, everyone else is in their own usual spots too.

"Ah, Kagome, how did you learn to fight like that?" Miroku asked in curiosity. Looking up, from brushing Shippo's tail, she sighs.

"Well, first off…" Kagome starts but then erects a barrier like she did when she had talked to Sango. Kagome then continues, "I have learned a lot since I was gone. For one, the barrier I just erected. As you know my younger brother Souta has been taking Kendo lessons. I had asked him to teach me; in return I had helped him with his school projects."

Taking a breath, while losing herself, to the memories, that surfaced of her brother teaching her the basics and so on, but then continued, "Then finding out there was another true priestess, nearby. I had asked her if she could teach me a little. I surprised her on how pure my holy powers are." Chuckling at the end of the sentence, taking a moment for what she said to sink in.

"Ye child still amaze me. I am glad you have trained, but why do ye have such an odd priestess robes?" Kaede asked in amazement, and amusement.

Kagome looks at Kaede, and replies with a small smile, "These robes were made for me by my mother, and grandmother, who had past way before my dad did. I wear these robes for my family, honor, and pride. Also, so that, I would not be compared to Kikyo."

Nodding to Kagome's reasoning, Kaede let it go, knowing as to why. "What was your grandma like Kagome?" Shippo asked in his child like way.

Glancing down with a smile and replies, "My grandmother, well she was just like Kaede. My grandmother was and is Kaede's reincarnation."

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Me: Mwhahahahahahaha! Give you something to think about! **

**Kaede: No wonder how I trust Kagome so much…**

**Kagome: What? O.O**

**Me: Please Review!**


End file.
